Automobiles, including, cars and trucks, have long included entertainment systems. In particular, automobiles have long included radio tuners, compact disk players, and other means of delivering audio entertainment to passengers. Either a knob or buttons on the steering wheel typically control the volume of entertainment systems.
Cellular phones have become a staple of modern life. Many people have one on their person most or all of the time. However, some states have recently enacted laws prohibiting the use of cellular phone handsets while driving.
One way in which a driver may conduct a cellular phone call while driving is to utilize a headset. The headset may be either directly connected to the cellular phone or via a wireless connection such as, for example, a Bluetooth connection.
In some automobiles, the entertainment system may be coupled to or include a cellular phone. In such automobiles, the phone call may be broadcast over speakers in the automobile and the driver speaks into a microphone located in the automobile. Such systems shall be referred to herein as infotainment systems.
Infotainment systems with the above-identified capabilities may allow for hands-free telephone calls to be made or received. The laws mentioned above typically do not make it illegal for drivers to conduct hands-free telephone calls while driving.